


Последствия временных аномалий

by ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe), WN (W_N)



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Драбблы от G до РG-13 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Summary: Cобытия происходят после серии 2х07 "Свет и тени"





	Последствия временных аномалий

**Author's Note:**

> Cобытия происходят после серии 2х07 "Свет и тени"

— Вы же знаете о возможных последствиях временных аномалий, ведь так, сэр? — уточнила доктор Поллард у капитана.  
  
— Просветите меня.  
  
— Учащённое сердцебиение и почти полное отсутствие сердечного ритма, головные боли, повышенная эмоциональная чувствительность, резкие смены настроения, галлюцинации…  
  
— Стоп, стоп, стоп, — Пайк рассмеялся. — Думаю, мне это всё не грозит. Я в порядке, — добавил он со всей убедительностью.  
  
— Вы были под воздействием аномалии не пять и не десять минут, поэтому не удивляйтесь, если вдруг что-то заметите. Я вас предупредила. Но сейчас все показатели в норме, не вижу смысла вас здесь больше задерживать, капитан.  
  
Доктор Поллард дежурно улыбнулась и переключилась на других пациентов, а Пайк не без радости вышел из медотсека. Поллард освободила его от командования на двадцать четыре часа, и только это омрачало сейчас капитана. Интересно, а Тайлеру она тоже дала выходной?  
  
— Компьютер, определить местонахождение специалиста Тайлера.  
  
«Специалист Тайлер на корабле не обнаружен».  
  
— Что за чёрт? — Пайк выругался вслух — так, что проходящие мимо энсины испуганно ускорили шаг. Как такое возможно? Если бы Секция 31 отозвала Тайлера, он бы об этом знал. Или нет?  
  
Вернувшись в свою каюту, Пайк первым же делом связался с Лиландом:  
  
— Что происходит, Лиланд? Почему твой наблюдатель отсутствует на моём корабле?  
  
— Кристофер, не дури. Лучше проверь свои сенсоры. У Тайлера есть инструкции. Он будет находиться на «Дискавери» до тех пор, пока не получит другое задание. Но если и он от тебя сбежал… — Лиланд многозначительно прервался. — Конец связи.  
  
Дорогу до мостика Пайк мог найти с закрытыми глазами. Даже за то короткое время, что он пробыл на «Дискавери», он выучил этот маршрут наизусть.  
  
— Капитан Пайк, что вы здесь делаете? — удивлённо заговорил Сару. — Вы освобождены от командования…  
  
— Где мистер Тайлер? — перебил Пайк.  
  
— Проверяю, сэр.  
  
— Заодно проверьте, что с внутренними сенсорами.  
  
— А что с ними? — Сару выглядел озадаченным. — Никаких жалоб не поступало. Более того, — он внимательно посмотрел на дисплей, — за последний час не зафиксировано ни одного обращения к внутренним сенсорам.  
  
— Даже так? — Пайк на секунду задумался. Неужели его уже посетили галлюцинации?  
  
Тем временем Сару продолжал:  
  
— Мистер Тайлер находится у себя в каюте. Рекомендации доктора Поллард гласят…  
  
Пайк уже не слушал. Быстрее обычного он вошёл в турболифт, просчитывая в уме кратчайший путь до каюты Тайлера. Несмотря на отличную систему вентиляции турболифтов, воздуха не хватало, а сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки. Но Пайка заботило только одно: он должен был найти Эша.  
  
Наконец, нужная палуба. Жилой сектор. Два поворота — и вот он уже стоит у каюты. Капитан нажал кнопку вызова. Спустя несколько секунд, показавшихся ему вечностью, дверь каюты отползла в сторону. На пороге стоял Эш Тайлер собственной персоной.  
  
— Ты здесь, — с облегчением выдохнул Пайк.  
  
— Капитан? Не ожидал вас сегодня увидеть, — Тайлер посторонился, пропуская Пайка вперёд. — Чем могу быть полезен, сэр?  
Пайк застыл посреди каюты, словно забыв, зачем пришёл.  
  
— Капитан, вы в порядке? На вас лица нет.  
  
Лоб Пайка покрылся испариной, руки его дрожали, а во взгляде смутно угадывалась просьба о помощи.  
  
— Последствия временной аномалии, — догадался Тайлер. — Доктор Поллард предупреждала, что такое случается.  
  
Пайк встряхнул головой, выходя из оцепенения.  
  
— Я присяду?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Эш выжидал. Он привык видеть капитана другим: более собранным, более сдержанным, отдающим себе отчёт и не идущим на поводу у эмоций, если не считать излишней жертвенности, присущей, кажется, каждому офицеру на этом корабле. Однако таким, как сейчас, Тайлер видел капитана впервые.  
  
— Я должен сообщить доктору Поллард, — он потянулся к панели связи.  
  
— Нет, — Пайк резко вскочил, перехватив его руку. — Не нужно. Не делай этого, Эш.  
  
— Хорошо. Хорошо, сэр, не буду. Но вам нужна медицинская помощь.  
  
— Нет. Мне нужен ты.  
  
Тайлер умел забывать. Но ещё лучше он умел помнить. И сейчас в его голове из кусочков воспоминаний начинала складываться целостная картина.  
  
— Так чем я могу быть вам полезен? — повторил Тайлер вопрос, заданный минутами раньше.  
  
— Просто иди сюда.  
  
Тайлер шагнул навстречу, уже заранее зная, чем это может закончиться. Он хорошо понимал значение того взгляда, которым наградил его капитан.  
  
Пайк осторожно коснулся его щеки, словно проверяя, не передумает ли Эш, и, получив безмолвное согласие, подался вперёд, мазнул губами по его шее и прижался совсем вплотную.  
  
Ладони у Пайка были горячими, а поцелуи нежными. Образ сурового капитана рассыпался прямо на глазах. Эш невольно усмехнулся, и Кристофер в растерянности отпрянул. Ситуация становилась неловкой.  
  
— Я не так это себе представлял, — виновато пробормотал Эш.  
  
— Извини, — Пайк качнул головой. — Ты был прав, мне нужна медицинская помощь.  
  
Он направился к выходу.  
  
— Я пойду с вами.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Не забывайте, я тоже побывал во временной аномалии, — во взгляде Эша мелькнули озорные искорки. Теперь была очередь Пайка усмехаться.  
  
— Разумеется, Тайлер. Я понял. Идём. — Очевидно, разговор был окончен. Но в глубине души каждый знал, что это ещё не конец.


End file.
